


Recovery

by katwithak32



Category: Gray Wolves Series - Quinn Loftis
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nightmares, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katwithak32/pseuds/katwithak32
Summary: Costin is still trying to get over Sally's kidnapping. He's been having really bad nightmares related to her disappearance, and what Jericho had done. Sally tries to help Costin through the trauma that he faced since he had helped her face her own. After she calms him down, she helps him get his mind off of his trauma and on her.





	Recovery

She’s gone, it's happening again, how is she gone again? Costin’s hair was standing on end, and he could feel his heart beginning to beat so hard, he thought it would beat right out of his chest. His hands were cold and clammy and he could feel himself beginning to breath faster and faster. She was gone, his beautiful Sally had been taken from him. Again. He hadn’t been able to protect her. Again. He was alone. Again. He looked around and realized he didn't recognize any of his surroundings. The room was dark, no doors, no windows, and he couldn't see any lights, but it was illuminated enough for him to see.

“Sally!” he began to cry out, but his voice was broken and quiet.

“Sally-mine!” He called again, louder, pushing harder. He felt the lump of panic begin to form in his throat and he felt like he was spinning. He started running, he didn't know what else to do, he ran all around the large room hoping to find an escape, any clue to where his Sally might be.

“SALLY!” He called out again, his voice hoarse with emotion and strain

“Costin.” A small, feminine voice came from somewhere above him.

“Sally, Sally where are you, I can't see you. Please come to me, love. I can't find you.” Costin was frantically searching for his love, his wife, his mate.

“Please save me, Costin. It hurts. He’s hurting me, Costin. Please save me.” Sally's words were cutting at his heart, the lump in his throat growing larger. He felt his wolf stir as his wolf pushed to phase, but he couldn’t. He pushed his wolf forward but nothing happened.

“Sally-mine, Sally, I’m trying but I can’t see you! Where are you!? What hurts!? Sally, please show me where you are, give me a sign!” His heart was pounding and he could feel the rage and fear becoming worse, tangling with one another. THUMP! He heard a noise from behind him and he swung around to see part of the big, dark room illuminated. Under the light, he could see a beautiful woman, lying on the floor, naked, and bleeding. Standing over her was a tall, wide man, with ruby red eyes. He had a strong, angular jaw with defined cheek bones. He had long, dark, hair that fell around his shoulders and a beard that hung down to his chest. The man lifted his head and smiled, a toothy, fang-filled grin at Costin.

“Costin, Costin please.” The girl cried quietly, her words broken by sobs. Sally. Costin's heart dropped as he took off at a dead run trying to get to Sally, to get her away from that thing standing over her.

“Hold still, Sally! I’m coming!” He yelled to her, but for as fast as he was running, he was unable to reach her. The closer he got to her, the further away she was. Her pained screams as the man cut at her beautiful flesh broke something in him. Her sobs and cries for help as the man penetrated her most private and intimate parts drove Costin to his knees. He could hear her, see her, smell her, but he couldn’t reach her, the bond was no longer present and he just couldn't get to her. The faster he ran, the faster they moved away. On his knees now, her sobs and cries for him were about to kill him.

“I’m so sorry Sally, I’m so sorry I can’t protect you. I’m so so sorry Sally.” Costin was on his knees sobbing as his pain, and fear and rage all burst out of him. He raised his head and looked at her through his tears to see the man moving towards Sally's head.

“I hope you enjoyed your view.” The man's words came out deep and smooth. But not the good smooth, the kind of smooth that felt sticky and slimy. His voice made everything within earshot dirty. Just as he finished his sentence, he winked at Costin and grabbed Sally’s hair, lifting her into the air by her scalp.

“Costin! Costin please!” She screamed. But her screams were cut short by the man biting her neck with his mouth full of fangs and tearing out her soft throat. Sally fell to the ground, bleeding, and lifeless. 

 

“Nooooooooooo!” Costin sat bolt upright in bed, heart beating fast and hard, his hands were sweaty, and tears were running down his face. He was shaking and confused and he started to wildly look around the room when his eyes finally fell on the empty spot in the bed next to him.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Costin started panicking, she couldn't really be gone, it was just a nightmare, right?

“Costin?” Sally appeared from around the bathroom door.

“Sally? Sally!” Costin starting to get out of bed to go to her.

“Costin? Why are you crying, honey? I thought I heard you yelling.” Costin didn't even answer, he just fell to his knees and wrapped himself around her, his shoulders shaking as he wept.

“Costin, Costin, please open the bond, please tell me what's wrong.” Sally was speaking to him as calmly as she could, but her heart was racing as fear threaded through her body. Why was he crying? Why was the bond closed? Why wouldn’t he talk to her? Costin shook his head and she felt his tears smear into her shirt. Sally decided that the only way to make him talk to her was to calm him first. She bent over and curled her body around his and rubbed every inch of his flesh that she could reach. She pushed up her sleeves and touched as much of her skin against his as she could, doing her best to calm her broken mate. Slowly, Costin's shaking slowed, and his weeping slowed to sniffles, and eventually, he relaxed in her arms.

“I, I had another nightmare. I’m sorry that I scared you Sally.” He wouldn't look her in the eye. He still hadn't even moved off of his knees.

“Costin, you have nothing to be sorry for. Why don't you come and lay down with me?” She kissed his head and he nodded. He stood, still avoiding eye contact with her.

“Costin, please look at me.” Sally cupped his cheek and turned his face to her, he still had tears running down his face.

“I-I-I really don’t know what to do. Sally, I-I can’t protect you. I can’t keep reliving this.” he burst into tears again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her.

“Come here, my love, lets lay down and talk about it.” She grabbed Costin's hand and lead him back over to their bed. He sat down on the edge and looked up at her.

“I’m Sorr-” He started to say but Sally cut him off.

“You have nothing to be sorry about Costin. We both went through something, and we are still coping with that trauma. We’ll get through this together.” She kissed his forehead and then stripped off her clothes. Costins mouth dropped wide open at the sight of her. It didn’t matter how many times he had seen her naked, she still captivated him. He couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and tracing the markings on her that he knew matched his own. He wrapped his arms around her body and buried his face in her neck, taking in as much skin to skin contact as he possibly could.

“Thank you, Sally.” He whispered to her.

“If me being naked is what’s going to calm you down, then I guess I can make that sacrifice.” She giggled and squeezed him tight.  
So, are you willing to let me take advantage of this nakedness?” He asked her waggling his eyebrows, and flashing those dimples that she loved so much. His smile and eyebrows made a good play, but she could see the look in his eyes, he was hurting.

“No sex until you open this bond and talk to me.” she kissed his dimple and then climbed into bed. He crawled onto her other side and laid down next to her. Lying on his right side, with his right arm under her head, and his left hand on her belly.

“I just don’t know how to tell you without upsetting you,” He sighed and sniffled.

“Costin, just open the bond and show me. I know it might hurt, and it might bring back some memories, but I want to be here for you the way that you always are for me.” She turned and snuggled into his chest.

“O-okay, I-I can do that.” He nodded and sighed again. He tensed and then shook his head.

“Costin, honey you can show me, you don’t have to be scared.” She rubbed his back and hugged him tightly.

“I’m just not sure that I want to relive it. Again.” A shiver went down his spine as she started tickling the sensitive parts of his side and ribs.

“I love you, Costin.” Sally whispered and then kissed his throat. He squeezed her and nodded before opening the bond. He showed her everything. He showed her his fear when he first appeared in the room without her, he showed her the images he saw of the dark room, and he played her cries out over again for her to hear. He let her feel his pain and fear and rage. He showed her the man and what he had done to her. Costin shook with sobs as the emotions filled him again. He couldn't protect her. It was his worst fear and it had come true, and then he had relived it almost every night since. He felt Sally shake against him, she was crying, he could feel her tears sliding down his chest.

I’m sorry Sally, I’m so, so sorry Sally.” He was shaking and crying into her hair. Fear of her finally rejecting him, running through his veins like fire.

“Costin, I-” She started but he interrupted her.

“Sally, I’m trying to get over it, I don't know why it's still happening, please don’t leave me.” He sobbed into her hair. He was shaking and gasping and her heart broke for him. Her stong mate, who had stood in the face of danger countless times, this man before her, who was usually so happy, funny, and light-hearted, was broken and scared, and she had to fix it.

“Costin, please listen to me.” She kissed his throat. “I’m not leaving you.” She wiggled to get lose from the iron hold he had on her and kissed his cheek. “You are my love, my husband, my mate, and the best person that I have ever known. I am hurting because you are hurting. Please, my love.” She grabbed one of his hands and put it over her heart. “Don’t ever doubt my love for you.” She kissed his lips.

“You’re right, Sally. I’m sorry.” he went to wipe his tears away but she stopped him. Instead, she pulled herself up and kissed away each tear that was left on his face. And he sighed at the gentle touches of her lips. He opened his eyes and stared right into the deep brown eyes of his Sally, and gasped at the adoration that he saw there.

“Costin, we will get through this. We will. We can see if Peri can help, or Vasile, or maybe Fane and Jacque can help, I know they went through it. We will get through this, and we will be okay.” She kissed him passionately, nipping his lower lip playfully, and running her hands through his hair. She pushed him onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling him.

“I think that you need to get your mind off of it.” She said winking at him.

“Are you sure Sal?” He asked her, not wanted her to do anything she wasn’t comfortable with. “I want you more than you understand Sally-mine, but I don't want you to do this just to make me feel better.” He ran his hands up and down her shapely thighs taking in a shaky breath.

“Look into my mind, Costin. Feel what I want, and what I feel. I want you. Please give me what I want.” She smiled and licked her lips, feeling confident. She knew Costin needed this, he needed her.

“Sally.” Costin groaned her name as he cupped her breast with one hand and pulled her down to him with the other. He kissed across her jaw and nibbled on her earlobe.

“Costin.” Sally moaned as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. “Bite me.” She didn't have to ask him twice. He swirled his tongue down her neck and kissed her right over his mark. He licked his mark before striking. He heard her moan as the pleasure of his bite took over her body. He tickled her inner thighs to tease her a little as she enjoyed his bite. He drank her in like a dying man in the desert. After a few more seconds, he finally released and licked her wound, and kissed it.

“Would you like to reciprocate?” He winked at her and moved his head to the side to give her access. She giggled and blushed but nodded. She tickled circles into his abs and seemed to find every sensitive spot on his chest and abs. She licked and nibbled and kissed all around his chest and neck and shoulders until she got to the place that she had bitten him before. She hungrily licked her lips and felt her teeth lengthen as her heartbeat picked up, and she struck. She tasted him and enjoyed the wonderful taste that was her mate. He moaned and shuddered and she teased little circles down his belly. When she finally pulled away, she licked his wound cleaned and kissed his lips.

“Thank you, Sally.” He sighed. She really was the best thing that had ever happened to him. And he felt the emotions well up in his throat again. He loved her more than even he understood. But he was so grateful the great Luna had blessed him with his Sally. He was broken out of his thoughts by her getting up, leaving a little wetness behind, where she had been sitting on his belly.

“I think I might have an idea,” Sally said teasingly as she laid down next to him. She took her right hand and began to tickle his happy trail down toward his cock that was already twitching.

“Sal, what are you doing?” He asked her with an eyebrow crooked, but a smile on his handsome face,

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.” She winked as she started tickling his balls, and licking the area around his legs, above his dick, on his balls, licking and kissing everything but his cock. She grabbed one of his hands and pulled it to her breast, a silent invitation. He tweaked her nipples and enjoyed the way her moans blew warm breath over his cock. She continued her teasing assault by getting up above him kissing up his inner thighs and giggling when her breath made him squirm. His cock was getting harder, she could see his length growing. She licked his sensitive balls and smiled when he let out a groan, his cock was almost all the way hard. She reached up and started tickling the V that formed where his abdomen met his hips. She loved running her hands over his muscled body.

She pulled away and his breath hitched and he wiggled under her, silently begging her to touch him. But she had developed a really really good idea, and she wanted to try it out before letting him feel it. She reached her hand down and found her clit. She opened the bond wide open and pushed over all of her feelings of pleasure. She moaned his name as she touched herself. He shuddered under her and bucked his hips. His cock was throbbing with how bad he needed her.

“Sa-sa-saaally.” He groaned. “Please, I-I-I-’m going crazy.” He begged her. He had never seen Sally like this, but he really liked it.

“I guess you did ask nicely.” Sally giggled and kissed him just to the right of his twitching cock. She moved down and kissed his balls before running her tongue up the bottom of his cock and taking the head in her mouth and swirling her tongue around it. Costin sat up on his elbows and groaned at the unexpected pleasure hit his senses. She slowly moved her head down as far as she could, and worked the top half of him with her mouth while using her hand to work the bottom. She sucked him off swirling her tongue around the bottom of his cock. He was wiggling and groaning as she continued to suck him off. She continued like that for nearly 20 minutes before he pulled out of her mouth. She looked up at him questioningly.

“If you keep going like that, I’m gonna cum too early, Sally-Mine.” He smiled at her and she giggled and blushed. She moved onto his side again and move up to kiss him.  
“I love you, Costin.” She whispered against his lips.

“I love you too, Sally-mine.” He smiled as his hands moved down her belly to play with her clit. He flicked her nub back and forth and watched her quiver in pleasure. He took pride in the amount of pleasure that he was able to bring to her. He moved his finger down from her clit to her entrance and pushed his finger inside, moving it around and enjoying the sound of his name on her lips.

“Costin.” Sally moaned into his neck. “I’m ready.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss her passionately, waiting for her to open her mouth to allow him to deepen the kiss. Without missing a beat, or breaking the kiss he turned her on her back and moved above her.

“Then I guess it's time to get started.” He winked at her and flashed that heart-stopping grin before pushing his length into her. He gently moved himself in and out, pushing himself in further each time until he was finally fully sheathed in her pussy.

“Costin!” She moaned his name as he let out a groan. He finally started moving and got them into a rhythm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer, fucking her harder and faster. They settled into a good speed and depth and they were a ball of moans and passion. Whispered words of love and adoration were exchanged between both of them, as their bond was wide open. Each feeling the others pleasure, it magnified the pleasure they already felt just by being with one another. Sally came first, letting out a cry as her orgasm ricochetted through her body. Costin felt the pleasure of her orgasm and it pushed him over the edge.

“Oh, Sally!.” Costin called her name as his orgasm closely followed hers. They laid there, enjoying each other for quite some time. When Costin finally let his grip on Sally loosen, he leaned up to see that her eyelids were growing heavy. He looked over at the clock on the nightstand and it read 4:00 am. They had been up most of the night.

“Help me up.” She quietly muttered.

“Don’t worry about it, Sally-mine. I’ll get you cleaned up.” Costin moved off of the bed and got a basin of warm water from the bathroom, with a towel and washcloths. He cleaned her first, then himself, and patted them both dry before taking his supplies back to the bathroom.

“Do you feel better?” Sally asked him, her voice sleepy.

“I do. Thanks to you.” He smiled and kissed her forehead. “Though, we do need to figure this out. I can’t keep reliving that, Sal. You felt what it did to me. He looked at her and then looked down.

“Don't be submissive with me.” She said to him, repeating what he always said to her when she was beginning to feel self-conscious. “We will go speak with Jacque and Fane in the morning, and see what they have to think. But.” She yawned. “Right now, I think that I need to get some sleep.” She snuggled into his arms and tried to touch as much of his flesh as possible before she fell asleep.

“I love you, Sally. Always.” He kissed her and then gave himself over to a peaceful, dreamless, sleep.


End file.
